weddingpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
Spendid! Bridal Dress Change
Splendid! Bridal Dress Change is the second episode of the first season of the [http://weddingpeach.wikia.com/wiki/Wedding_Peach_(Anime)?action=edit&redlink=1 Wedding Peach' '''''anime]. Synopsis Momoko is first seen dreaming about her love for Yanagiba. The devil world is then seen, of which angels fall into the dark abyss. Pluie tells the ruler of the devil world, Queen Reine Devila, that he may have found a piece of the Saint Something Four, but is challenged by the legendary warrior Wedding Peach. To her surprise, Queen Reine Devila orders Pluie to destroy the love in the world so that evil will rule after she learned what happened and orders Pluie to continue his mission in getting the Ruby Ring from Momoko. Momoko dreams about this, and wakes up from shock, but blows it off saying it was a dream. Momoko then questions about her mother's ring, wonderinv what the devils want with it and if it's a oden to a future of tragic events. Momoko then hear their telephone ringing and goes down to answers it and his father talks to her saying she is late for school and so she runs out of their house but stops by a convenient store for her lunch and sees a pretty ring very much like her own. Arriving at school, Momoko sees Yuri and Hinagiku behind the trees by the school's entrance. She confronts them and learns that they are going to give Yanagiba their lunch they made for him. They then imagine themselves being on a date with Yanagiba like Momoko having ice cream, Hinagiku going on a rollar coaster, and Yuri going on a cruise ship. They start to fight over Yanagiba but is interrupted when he comes. Yuri and Hinagiku offer their lunches and Momoko tries to hand over her lunch from the convenient store to him as a desperate attempt to win his heart, but accidently trips in Yanagiba's arms. While Yuri, Hinagiku and Momoko discuss what Momoko made for Yanagiba since she's not very good in cooking, Yousuke comes by and takes all their food, saying that the food might make Yanagiba, their star player, sick. After doing so, Yousuke then asks Yanagiba to hurry up or he'll be late then left, which makes the girls upset, especially Momoko. During lunch break, the soccer team are practicing in the soccer field. Momoko then sees Yousuke sitting on the bench, eating one of her rice balls. She goes to him and demands him to give back her lunch. Yousuke warns her that it is dangerous in the field. Then, Momoko gets hit in the face by a soccer ball. Momoko dreams of being held by her father but when she wakes up, she sees Yousuke carrying her to the clinic. She panics and starts hitting Yousuke to put her down. Hinagiku fails to find the school nurse, so her and Yuri try to find her. This makes Momoko upset, and the two of them start to blush. Yousuke puts Momoko in the bed and starts teasing her for staring at him. Momoko then tries to get up, saying she is alright but Yousuke tells her to wait for the nurse, but Momoko tries to struggle free. Then, Yousuke slips and falls on Momoko. There then seen facing each other, of which both they blush. The door opens and Yousuke immediately stands up. The nurse checks on her. The nurse wonders why her heart is beating so fast and why she is all red. Yousuke goes out to leave and starts making fun of her weight and calling her Momopi, which infuriates Momoko. Momoko and her friends then goes back to the classroom, only to find all their classmates unconscious. Jama-P asks Momoko to give them the ring. Pluie gets the ring and escapes. After Pluie gets the ring and escapes, Yuri and Hinagiku ask Momoko if she knows anything about them, but she tells them to run before she could answer. Jama-P then blasts the girls to the wall. Yuri and Hinagiku are knocked unconscious and Momoko asks Aphrodite to help her and give her the power she needs to defeat the devils. Momoko then quickly transforms to Wedding Peach. At the roof, Pluie realizes that the ring is a fake and destroys it. Wedding Peach then confronts Pluie. Pluie tries to attack Wedding Peach, and Wedding Peach tries to get away, but due to her big dress, she has trouble keeping balance. She then slips, but before Pluie could finish her, Limone comes to the rescue and tells Wedding Peach to transform to her fighting form, but to Wedding Peach is confused about it. Jama-P then tries to surprise attack Wedding Peach. Wedding Peach then elligently transforms into her fighting angel form, making her a lot more comfortable for fighting. Jama-P tries to attack Wedding Peach, but she uses Saint Miroir Bridal Flash to defeat him. Jama-P is then defeated and retreats, making Pluie furious at him. Pluie and Jama-P then escape. Wedding Peach tells Limone that she was able to trick them with the fake ring she bought in the convenient store. Everyone, including Yuri and Hinagiku wake up, but question why they were unconscious. Momoko then wonders about her mother's ring, of why the devils want it and the Saint Something Four. Characters * Momoko Hanasaki * Yuri Tanima * Hinagiku Tamano * Yousuke Fuuma * Kazuya Yanagiba * Pluie * Limone * Jama-P * Aphrodite Trivia * This is the first episode the second transformation phase is introduced * When Momoko is getting food and sees the ring that looks like hers, there's a video game box below it that has art and text which translates to "Puyo Puyo", which is a reference to the video game puzzle series Puyo Puyo References http://cdn.myanimelist.net/images/characters/10/45393.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Wedding Peach Episodes